1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery containing a cell that is received in a cell cup, and to a battery pack containing at least a single rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rechargeable batteries and battery packs are discharged and charged, and a charger has to be provided for charging them. It is important, not only during the charging operation, but especially during discharging, to monitor the temperature of the rechargeable batteries, in order to prevent an overly high temperature rise or an excessive temperature during the discharging process. For this purpose, cold conductors known as PTC elements are used, which increase the resistance as the temperature increases. At low temperatures, the resistance is low, and good conduction of the current is effected. The PTC element is connected in series with the other batteries in the battery pack. Accommodating the PTC element in the battery itself or in the battery pack is often difficult, because space is tight in the battery packs. Complicated wiring is also necessary, for conducting the PTC element to the battery or cell.